Resurrected
by Romantic Kiss
Summary: Harry has been alone for too long. After losing his parents, godfather, and Dumbledore, he doesn't know whether or not he can move on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unsigned Letter

It was summertime in Britain, in a pristine neighborhood where everything was the same all the time. The children were outside playing, the adults relaxed at their poolside while others swam. People were out mowing their lawns and enjoying the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, and everyone was outside. Well, almost everyone, anyway…

Harry Potter sat on his bed, in his small, cramped little room, in an old house on an old street. He had been there for the past two weeks, leaving his bedroomonly to shower and use the bathroom. The Dursleys didn't mind, though. Any time without Harry was time well spent to them. They didn't care that he was alone in the world, that he had no one, that nothing mattered to him anymore. He had been on his bed, writing to Sirius. Of course, it was one way to deal with his pain. He kept a notebook of letters that he had written to Sirius and to Dumbledore, and it always made him feel better to read them He even wrote some to his mum and dad.

Hedwig has been out hunting for 2 days now. Harry wished she would return. He needed someone to talk to. He picked up his quill and began another letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How was your day? I haven't been doing too well, because I'm holed up with the Dursleys again. Dudley has a girlfriend (though I bet she's with him because of blackmail, because he threatened to beat her up, he paid her, or she's desperate) and my aunt dyed her hair platinum blonde. She looks really scary, but if I say a word about it, Uncle Vernon will throw me headfirst into the wall. _

_Anyway, I will be of age tomorrow, so I'm really excited about that, and as soon as I learn to Apparate, I'll come and visit you…_

Harry dropped the quill and started crying. He missed Sirius and everyone else so much, and he hasn't gotten a letter from anyone for about two weeks. He felt nervous. Did they forget him? What was going on? He mulled over his thoughts again as he stared out the window. He looked to the sunset and thought to himself, _'When am I going to get another letter?'_

O_h well_, he thought, and Harry proceeded to walk away from the window when he heard a rapping noise. He turned around sharply and looked out the window. A golden owl stood out there with a letter attached to its foot. Harry opened the window and let the bird in. He detached the letter off of the bird's foot and it hooted gratefully. The owl then flew to Hedwig's cage and sipped water. The letter was written in purple ink and on some very old parchment. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have some very urgent news for you. I cannot discuss it in the letter, in case it is intercepted. Please respond as soon as possible. Use the gold owl. _

Harry reread the letter twice. There was no signature. He placed it on the end table and sat back down on his bed. He then decided to peruse Quidditch Through The Ages for the umpteenth time when he heard someone's voice outside.

"Dudley, relax! I'm just going to use the bathroom!" It was a female voice, totally unfamiliar. _It's probably Dud's new girlfriend_, thought Harry. He layed down on his bed and starting counting the squares on the ceiling. His bedroom door creaked and opened, and in the doorway stood a young girl.

She was about 16 years old, with brunette hair and blue eyes. She had dark red lips and long fingernails. Harry stared and she smiled.

"Hi, Harry!" she said.

"Huh?"

"I said hi, Harry!" she laughed. He continued to stare and she looked around.

"May I come in?" she asked

"Sure, whatever." said Harry. She walked into his room and sat on his bed. She looked up at him and said, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"O.K." he said.

"I am Alexis. Alexis Bones. I know who you are of course. I heard so much about you."

Harry stared at her in surprise, and then he spoke.

"From who? Dudley? If so, that's a first." He said. She laughed again

"No, I heard about you from my Mum. I'm a witch." She said. Just as she did, Dudley burst into the room and yelled, "Leave my girlfriend alone, Harry! You touch her and I'll kill you."

"You say that so often, it's lost _all_ meaning. Anyway, we weren't doing anything. She just came to the door and I let her in." Harry said calmly. Dudley balled his fists and prepared to hit Harry. Alexis raised her hand and caught his fist.

"Look, Dudley. We didn't do anything. If I find out you hurt him, we are through! I mean it!" she yelled. Dudley's fists dropped to his sides and into his pockets. He threw Harry a very dirty look and stalked out of the room. Alexis sat back down on the bed.

"You mean you went out with him because you like him? I thought he blackmailed you or something." said Harry.

"He did." said Alexis grimly. "He was going to hurt my friend Robert."

"Why didn't Robert just fight back? Why did he submit to Dudley? Why didn't you use your wand?" asked Harry.

"One, because Robert doesn't believe in fighting. Two, because he was so much smaller than Dudley. Three, because I can't use my wand in the presence of a Muggle. That's why."

"Oh, o.k. Well, you better be going now. I've got loads of homework that I need to finish." He said, trying to cut her off.

"Oh, but Harry," she said, leaning closer to him. "I need to talk to you." Harry's heart rose to his neck as she leaned in even closer. Her nose was about one inch away from his nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she started to speak again.

"I wanted to tell you that," she put her lips to his ear, "someone wants to meet you. 10:00, tonight, the park, and don't be late." She whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips and got off the bed. She then proceeded to walk towards the door.

"See you at school, Harry." She said softly, and smiled. She exited the room, leaving Harry speechless. He sat on his bed and thought. He was thinking of Alexis, and who she was. Or what she was. It was all very confusing.

He then remembered the anonymous letter he got and decided he should respond. He walked over to his end table and wrote back:

_Yes, I need to know what you want or need. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Harry Potter_

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off. Then he looked at the clock on his wall. It was 9:46, and he decided to get dressed. He then went down the stairs, and he grabbed his jacket when his uncle barked over the _Evening Times_, "Where are you going?"

"Out." said Harry shortly. He walked out of the house and down the street towards the play park.

The stars were bright, and the outside was dark. There was a slight wind in the trees, and a few birds flew overhead. He slowly walked to the park. It was only down the street from number four, but thoughts of that couldn't make up for the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had the eerie feeling that he was being watched…

He finally reached the play park. It looked so abandoned in the dark. He walked over to the bench and sat. He waited a few minutes, and a few more, and a few more. No one came. He decided that he would leave when all of a sudden he heard a deep voice say, "Harry Potter?"

Harry spun around and saw a tall, shadowy figure walking towards him.

**A/N This was the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Harry decided to leave when a voice from out of the dark called out, "Harry Potter?"

Harry spun around to find a tall, shadowy figure walking towards him. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket to get his wand when the figure said, "There'll be no need for wands, Harry."

Harry stopped. This voice sounded familiar, like someone he knew, long ago.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. The figure raised its hands and took off his hood. Then the figure took two steps forward. This man was young, with shining grey eyes and long, black hair. The man smiled and said, "Hi, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them and said, "Sirius?" The man nodded. Before Harry knew it, they were embracing each other in a tight hug. Harry began to sob in his arms.

"Wow." said Sirius. "I didn't know I was missed…"

"Sirius…" Harry sobbed, "You'll never believe the stuff I'd just been through, and I thought you were gone… I thought you were gone for good, and now you're back… Where did you go?"

Their embrace broke, and Sirius's face grew grim.

"Are you sure you want to know, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then." said Sirius, "This is how it started… I got hit by Bellatrix in the chest, and I fell. The veil is a portal to another world. I went through it and I found myself walking through my past. It was so cool. I saw my teenage self, tormenting Snape. At first, I felt bad, but then I remembered that I hated that loser's guts, and so I continued. I ran into your mum and dad." Sirius stopped. Harry had an eager look on his face, as if he wanted to learn more.

"So," Sirius continued, "I saw my brother, Regulus. I had almost forgotten what a prat he was. And, I saw my mum. She was still an old hag, even in a memory. I also saw Remus and his girlfriend. I remember how much I laughed at him for dating her. I think her name was Lydia, but I'm not sure. I also saw Dumbledore and that Diggory kid. They all said hi."

Harry was mesmerized for a moment. He was thinking of how much he missed his mum and dad, and how he hoped that Cedric didn't think that his death was Harry's fault. He also thought of Dumbledore, and how much he meant to Harry. He also thought of Snape, who he hated with the burning passion.

"And Harry, I missed you as well. I was so happy that I could still contact you." said Sirius quietly. Harry smiled and said, "Well, where are you staying now?"

"I was staying at the Hog's Head Inn. I tried to stay at the Helmet's Cannon, but one of my ex girlfriends worked there and she, well, that's a long story." He finished and smiled.

"You'll never believe the day I had, Sirius." said Harry.

"Really, now? Enlighten me." Sirius said. He sat on the ground and folded his legs. Harry joined him.

"Well, first of all, Dudley's girlfriend, Alexis, kissed me. She was great and all, but I do feel bad because she's dating him. She told me to meet you here." Sirius looked at him in an odd way. Harry stared and him and said, "Sirius, are you o.k.?"

Sirius looked up at him and shook his head violently. "Oh..it's nothing, Harry, nothing...Please continue."

Harry looked at him and continued. "So, we were all holed up for a few minutes and then I decided to take off to meet you here."

"Very good, Harry, very good. And guess what? I have a surprise for you." Sirius smiled mischievously and stood up.

"Oooh, really? What?"

"Well, we're going back to your aunt and uncle's house temporarily. We need to collect your things. You're coming with me."

"Why? Where are we going? Did someone tell you to pick me up or something?" Sirius smiled again and said, "No, Harry. No one even knows that I'm still alive. Well, almost no one.. I am taking you to my house."

"I thought you said, and I quote, " ' I never thought that I'd be stuck in this house again.' " said Harry, grinning.

"Well, I did. But _my_ stuff is there and my so-called 'family members' are going through _my _stuff. And I can't have that, now, can I? Besides, your surprise is waiting there for you, and you want it, right? Because I went through Hell and back to get it for you, and I'll tell you now that it wasn't a very fun trip." he finished. Sirius walked over to the bushes and pulled something out. It was a shiny red motorbike, engraved with the initials S.A.B.

"You like it? Yeah, so do I. I've had it ever since I was 16. My great uncle Alphard bought it for me as a sweet 16 gift. He even put my initials on it. We'll be riding it back to your aunt and uncle's house on it and we'll be riding to London on it too." He mounted the bike and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry walked towards the bike, hopped on, and they took off for number four, Privet Drive. It took them about 3 minutes to reach the house on bike. They landed on the soft grass and dismounted. Harry and Sirius approached the door. Sirius knocked three times and Aunt Petunia answered.

"Harry Potter, I told you not to leave the house no matter what and I...I...I..." She gazed upon Sirius's face. He looked as though he was about to laugh. She smiled and said in a rushed voice, "Hello, would you like to come in?" She moved away from the door, blushing furiously. Uncle Vernon got off of his loveseat to see what was going on.

Sirius whispered to Harry, "She's been infatuated with me ever since I came home with your mum over the summer. And I've still got it! Oh _yeah_!" He walked into the house and proceeded to walk up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, leaving his godson alone with his aunt and uncle.

"Who is this guy?" said Uncle Vernon.

"That is my godfather, Sirius. He is a rather nice bloke. I think that you'll get along."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-ut, I, you, oh! Dumby-whatshisface said that he was dead! How in the hell did he get here?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was humming "Unchained Melody" to herself.

"He was dead, but now he's back. And, he's here to stay. As we speak, he's getting my stuff from upstairs. I am leaving with him, so you'll get rid of me sooner than expected. You won't see me till next summer, and tell Ickle Diddykins that he can have the rest of my cake."

Sirius descended down the stairs with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Your broomstick is already tied to my bike. I've got everything you needed, including those pictures of Ginny." He grinned devilishly. Harry blushed, punched Sirius in the shoulder, and grabbed his trunk.

"See you around, then." Harry called from behind him. Aunt Petunia's face had a sad look on it as Sirius exited the house. Harry followed him. As soon as they crossed the grassy lawn, they strapped Harry's belongings to the bike. They then mounted it and rode into the moonlight, vanishing into the never-ending darkness.

**A/N I know that alot of you were waiting for this chapter. Thanx 4 being so patient. I had a cell project 2 do. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

Harry and Sirius were flying over the countryside. They saw the insignificant lights below, just scurrying across the darkness like mice. They soon saw a big bunch of lights Harry knew to be London. They had been silent for the entire flight, and then Sirius spoke.

"So, guess what, Harry?" said Sirius.

"What?" said Harry inquiringly.

"I found my wife when I was going through London."

"What? You don't have a wife! Quit joshing me!"

"No dude. I'm totally serious-and no pun intended. Her name is Artemys. We got married shortly after your parents did. It was a quiet ceremony. It was just us and your mum and dad. Moony was out of town. Oh, and by the way, Moony is what we used to call Remus and I've been out of the veil for two months."

"You mean," Harry said slowly, "that you could have talked to me fot two months and you didn't! What the hell?"

"Eeanyway, so I walked up to Artemys and said hi. She looked around and started to cry. Then, she slapped me and said, "Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Then she kissed me. SCORE!" He finished with a grin. Harry began laughing.

Sirius's hair started to flap in the breeze and got into Harry's eyes. He brushed it away with his hand and noticed that they were diving headfirst into a busy London street. Harry held on to Sirius for dear life as they came crashing down.

They landed right in front of number 13, Grimmauld Place. Harry remembered suddenly that the house was Unplottable, so he waited for Sirius to get off the bike and open up the house.

Like the many times before, the house appeared out of nowhere between numbers 11 and 13. And like last time the neighbors took no notice. Harry got off the bike, grabbed his thingd, and proceeded up the chipped stone steps.

Sirius was already inside, putting his cloak onto the rack. He walked over to Harry and hung his up too. Then, he spoke.

"Hey, Harry. Remember that surprise that I told you about?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, it's here. And it is your birthday gift. But it's too big for me to carry out here, so I'll lead you to it. Close your eyes..." Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and led him down the hall. _What could it be,_ thought Harry. _Could it be a lifetime's supply of Mars Bars? I like Mars Bars...so good... so yummyish..._

"O.k, Harry." said Sirius's voice, "You can open your eyes now." Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nothing.

"Where is it, Sirius?" said Harry inquiringly.

"On the sofa." replied Sirius. "Over against the wall." Harry walked over to the sofa against the wall. There were two people sitting on the sofa. One was a man that had very untidy black hair and glasses. The other one was a woman with auburn hair and bright, penetrating, almond-shaped green eyes...

"Hello Harry." said the two in unison. Harry's eyes began to water and his throat became constricted.

"Mum..? Dad..?" He uttered softly. They both nodded, stood up, and hugged him. Lily was crying and James held them both close to him. Sirius smiled and said, "That's why I havent been able to contact you. I was back in the veil because I was looking for those two. They wanted to see their son. Oh, and happy birthday, Harry."

**A/N I know it's short, but it's sweet. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Found Again

Harry held himself in his parents' arms. He felt as though all was forgiven, as if there was no Voldemort. As if there was never a sad moment. As if there was never a neglected child kept in a cupboard under the dusty stairs. As if his parents never went away. His heart rose into his throat, and he was in ecstacy. It was as if there was no hate, no fear, no pain, no death. Just the family, held in their eternal embrace...

It wasn't until they seperated that Harry realized that he had tears running down his face. Lily reached up to him and wiped them away. She smiled and said, "I've been waiting so long for this Harry. It hurt us both so much that we couldn't be there for you. We saw what happened from all those years, and it stung. We saw our baby fighting, his heart broken, him being tormented, and the tears in his eyes when he remembers his past. We missed you so much, Harry." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her and said, "I love you, Mum."

"Hey! What about _daddy_?" said James. Harry looked at James's pouting face and smiled.

"I love you too, Dad." Harry laughed. James and Lily smiled at him. Sirius cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uh, guys? My girlfriend will be over tomorrow and we all need to get to bed. It's midnight. Lily and James, your guyses bedroom is downstairs to the right. Harry, yours is upstairs and it's the third door down from the bathroom."

They all stood up and left the dark room to go to bed when Sirius called out to Harry.

"Oh, and Harry. Please be quiet, my niece is asleep next door to you." Harry smiled and replied, "No problem, she won't even hear me. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Harry." said Lily and James in unison. Harry waved to Sirius, who waved back, and proceeded to walk upstairs.

It was dark on that stairwell. Almost every step creaked loudly, making it nearly impossible to not make any noise. He tried going slow, then fast, and he even tried skipping a few steps. Nothing would help the noise...

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps on the creaky floor...

"Who's there? Uncle Sirius, is that you?" He heard a soft voice call out. He climbed to the top of the stairs only to discover a young girl standing in a short, black bathrobe. Something about her stoked his memory, though. Maybe it was her long brunette hair. Or those piercing blue eyes...

"Alexis?" Harry called out in surprise. She smiled and answered, "Harry? I didn't expect to see you so soon." She smiled a mysterious smile that lured him closer.

Harry was now standing in front of Alexis, drowning in her eyes and leaning in for a second kiss. As he leaned in, she put her finger to his lips and said, "You've already had your kiss. I don't just give them away. They're special."

Harry leaned back and said, "Well, you did give one, to me anyway. And that was special. It was like heaven. Please don't deprive me of heaven. Those red lips could not afford to be so cruel."

She smiled her mysterious smile again and again refused him.

"Harry, you're becoming greedy. You have no need for me when you have Ginny." said Alexis softly.

Harry shook his head and said, "We broke up two months ago. We're _done_. I don't feel that way about her, and how do you know about Ginny?"

"She's my cousin, Harry."

"Oh, but Alexis-" He began. She held up her hand and spoke.

"That wouldn't be right, Harry. I love Ginny too much to hurt her." Harry shook his head furoiusly and scooped Alexis up in his arms and said, "Who _cares _about right and wrong anymore? Even angels are caught in the ribbons of temptation!" He leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss started as soft and gentle, but then got quicker and more rapid. When they finally broke apart, Harry was breathing heavily. He felt ecstacy beating in his heart and coursing through his veins. Every bit of the kiss was as beautiful as he remembered it was. But what really caught him off guard was when she leaned in and kissed him again.

They broke apart once more and Harry lifted Alexis off the ground and brought her behind his bedroom doors. He walked over to his bed and layed her gently on it. He then walked over to where his trunk was and picked out a nightshirt. He then began to take off his day clothes...

He first took off his shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons and revealing his muscular torso. He pulled the shirt off and laid it on top of the trunk. then he slid on his nightshirt and took off his pants. Harry walked over to his bed to meet Alexis, but to find that she wasn't on the bed at all; she stood next to the nightstand and was slowly approaching Harry.

She leaned in, and Harry, expecting another kiss, leaned in too. But, she went for his ear and whispered, "You know, your room is right next to mine, and there's a door in this room that leads to my chambers. Goodnight, Harry." She then walked out through the door leading to her chambers.

Harry merely smiled to himself and fell onto his bed into a deep sleep, dreaming of a certain other's red lips...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily and James were sitting up in bed, one arguing with the other. It wasn't a bad argument, just an argument of what activity they should be doing...

"Darling, I'm very tired. It's not every day that you come back to life and meet your son when he's almost an adult. Let me sleep." said Lily. James pouted and said, "But, Lily. It's been seventeen years. And I've been waiting seventeen years. Do you know what that does to a man?" Lily smiled and spoke.

"Well, no. Since I'm not a man, I wouldn't. But I can imagine, though. Women are the same. But I'll tell you what; fifteen minutes of my time, and then we get some sleep."

"Agreed." And with that, James flew to Lily and began kissing her tenderly. She kissed back, running her fingers through his hair. He held her close in his arms and things began moving faster and faster.

Just then, in mid-kiss, James picked up his wand and flicked it at the door, swinging it shut...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius was laying still in his bed. All of a sudden, he heard noises. _What could that be?_ He thought. Then, he remembered..._Lily and James were very, well, passionate when thet were alive, and he assumed that fire must have never died with them._

_Oh, Merlin!_ He thought. _The veil is impure! And I was in it! I could start crying now... _And he did. He cried like a baby...

**A/N- Hope u liked. It's a bit short, I know.Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Once again, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Here Comes The Sun

It was six in the morning, and Harry had just woken up from a beautiful dream. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up. He stood on his feet and looked out the window, where the sun peeked in and the usual hustle and bustle filled the sleepy London streets. Harry welcomed in the sunshine; it's been only since last night that he'd seen any sun at all.

He then looked away from the window and pulled on his robe. He then left the room and walked down the stairs into the foyer, accidentally tripping over a loose stair. Harry came crashing down the stairs very loudly, waking the inhabitants of the old house of Black. There were many shrieks and yells from the pictures hanging on the wall, but loudest of all was from Mrs. Black.

"_Filth! Scum! Half-Breed trash! How dare you besmirch the house of my father's-" screamed the portrait. _Harry covered his ears at the noise and ambled slowly towards the portrait. He grabbed the curtains over the portrait and eventually the shreiking died. All of a sudden, he heard Phineas Nigellus's voice coming from his portrait.

"She is rather loud, isn't she?" he said silkily.

"Yes she is. I don't know how Sirius deals with her. Phineas smiled and said, "Well, I happen to know for a fact that he sleeps with earplugs on. Oh, and Dumbledore says hello." Hary turned his head and spoke.

"Dumbledore? He's out of the veil?" asked Harry hopefully.

"No, he's still in a portrait over in the castle. However, he has a message for me to give to you."

"Really? What?"

"In his will, he said that it was to be you that took over Hogwarts when he died." said Phineas stiffly. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Hogwarts? Hogwarts was his?

"No _way_." said Harry automatically. Phineas gave him a quizzical look and said, "No way as in 'No way he'd leave me Hogwarts' or no way as in 'There's no way I'd come back to Hogwarts'?"

"The first one, Phineas."

"Good. I'll tell McGonagall then. Good day to you, Headmaster." With that, Phineas Nigellus disappeared out of his portrait, and left Harry thinking out loud to himself. "I can't be Headmaster! I haven't even passed seventh year yet! I mean, and if someone sends me to the Headmaster's office, I'll have to go upstairs and talk to myself. I don't know what to do." Then, as he was walking to the kitchen, he ran into his dad, rummaging through Sirius's drawers.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Harry. James looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Harry. Just looking for one of Sirius's combs. I need one badly, and that primadonna's got to have one somewhere." He looked back down into the drawer, throwing papers around.

"Primadonna? Sirius? Please..." said Harry. James looked up at Harry and said, "Are you crazy? He wouldn't leave the dorm without spending forever on his hair. He's worse than your mother!" Then, Harry and James heard a yell from the basement. It was Lily. She came thundering out of the bedroom and towards them. Her arms were crossed as she spoke.

"What you said was a total and utter lie. I just brushed my hair in the morning. You, _darling, _showered for a half hour and then used gel in your hair. I remember a certain date when you told Sirius to tell me to wait a minute because your hair needed to _set._ Sirius kept Artemys waiting for an hour because he didn't want to go outside bacause it was raining and it would mess up his hair." said Lily with a satisfied smile. James's jaw dropped and spoke.

"That's sooooo not true!" said James.

"Oh yes, it's true. It's damn true, and you can't deny it." said Lily with satisfaction. James opened his mouth, closed it, and looked back down into the drawer. Lily smiled and whispered to Harry.

"See darling? That is a marriage rule you've just witnessed. The woman _always _has the last word in an argument. Any word after that is the start of a new argument. You'll learn that eventually." And with that, Lily took off towards the kitchen.

"Lily, you'd better be making pancakes!" yelled James.

"If you want pancakes, you have to make them yourself." yelled Lily. James rolled his eyes and muttered, "Isn't it great to be 19 again?" Harry gave him a confused look and said, "19? You're 19? I thought you'd be older than that."

"Well, yeah, you'd think that, wouldn't you? But no, I'm only 19. We - your mother and I - died when we were 19. So yeah. We'd be in our late 30's, like Sirius or Remus."

"Dude, you people are old!" said Harry loudly. James lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "Don't let Sirius hear-" Just then, they heard a voice from out of nowhere say, "Don't let Sirius hear what?"

It was Alexis. Her hair was illuminated by the sun rising in the window behind her. She slowly descended he steps, leaving Harry at a loss for words. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning, Alexis. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir, very well indeed." she said as she winked at Harry. Then she turned to James and said, "Don't let Sirius hear what?"

"You really should call him 'Uncle Sirius', Alexis." said James in a mock-scolding tone. She smiled and spoke.

"I did once, and I got yelled at for it. He thinks 'Uncle Sirius' makes him sound too old, so he forbids his nieces and nephews from calling him it."

"Well he needs to grow up. He's turning 36 in November. I don't see what the big issue is." said James irritably. Alexis walked to the kitchen as Harry started laughing and said,"I thought you were just messing with me when you said all of that 'primadonna' stuff about him."

"I wouldn't joke about this one, and I have a question for you, son."

"Yes?"

"How does it feel to know that your parents are only two years older than you?"

"Pretty weird, to tell you the truth. I mean...it's my parents, and they're old enough to be my old Quidditch captain. It's really messed up." said Harry.

"Well, at least we'll be on the same level when we talk about stuff. Ya know, like the weather, girls..."

"Yeah, well in that case, can I tell you something?" asked Harry. James smiled and said, "Oh, you mean how you have the biggest crush on Alexis the world's ever seen and you think no one knows?" Harry's jaw dropped to his ankles.

"How did you know?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Oh, it was easy. 'Those red lips cannot afford to be so cruel'? Or was it how you looked at her when she walked down stairs and winked at you? Don't think I don't know these things, Harry. I was your age once."

"Well, that's okay Dad, because I heard you last night too." And with that, Harry walked down towards the kitchen, leaving James sputtering.

"W-ho-th-what do you mean, 'you heard'?" yelled James down the hall. Harry turned, smiled and said, "Now, Dad, I will be your age eventually."

X.

"Ron, you know better! We shouldn't be here!" said Hermione angrily. Ron ignored her as he walked up to the old house of Black. She ran up from behind him and grabbed his hand. He quickly jerked it out and spoke.

"Hermione, we have permission from Dumbledore's portrait to be here."

"Well, how's that going to sound when someone in there asks why we're here? We can say, "Oh, but Dumbledore's portrait sent us!" How truly idiotic."

"Well, the portrait said that it's Harry's house now and that we can go in any time we want, under his invitation, of course."

"Were we invited?" asked Hermione.

"He's out best friend. Of course we're invited! I swear, Hermione, somethimes you're so-"

" 'So-' what, Ron? Need I remind you of last night when-"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" snapped Ron. He put his hand on the doorknob and quietly turned it, remembering the oh-so-unpleasant Mrs. Black. He crept through the door and motioned for Hermione to join him. She tiptoed up the steps and into the house.

The hall was dark, long, and empty with sleeping people in portraits all around. It was at least seven in the morning. Ron and Hermione made their way slowly down the hall, when all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise that made them both jump. When the noise was over, Ron realized that they were holding onto each other tightly. He blushed slightly as they walked down the hall further. As the hallway came to an end, they saw a person with jet black hair standing over a table, rummaging through a drawer.

"Harry!" Ron called out. The person with the jet black hair walked over to them.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "I don't think that that's Harry."

"I don't think he is either." said Ron, his ears reddening violently. James smiled and said, "So you must be Ron. Harry told us so much about you." James shook his hand and looked over to Hermione.

"And you must be Hermione. We've heard a lot about you, too." He shook Hermione's hand as she nervously said, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Well, like I said, Harry's in the kitchen. You may join us for breakfast if you wish." James returned to the drawer and Ron and Hermoine walked to the basement kitchen. Ron stopped and spoke.

"How'd you know who he was?"

"Oh, Ron. Haven't you ever seen the newspaper article after they died? He looked just like that!"

"You mean, that was his _dad_?"

"Yes, Ron. It was." Ron looked blankly at her as he said, "But he's dead! You can't come back from the dead..can you?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"But you always know, Hermione. Now who can I rely on for good information?" Hermione blushed at these words as they continued down the steps to the kitchen. Once they got there, they saw Harry and two girls preparing a large breakfast. One, Ron recognized as Alexis, his favorite cousin. The other, however, with her piercing green eyes and wavy red hair, Ron had no idea. The red-head moved gracefully around the kitchen, with the glow of the lights illuminating her pure, porcelain skin. Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione said, "Ron?"

Ron, however, was paying her no attention as his eyes fixed upon the red-headed girl. Hermone punched him in the arm and spoke.

"Honestly, do you gawk at every pretty girl you see?"

"Uh huh..." said Ron nonchalantly. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table.

"Ron, do you even know who that is? That's-" but Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Guys! Hey, what's going on? I would've written back but I was a little busy. Anyway, so...hi." Harry garbled. Hermione smiled and said, "Won't you introduce us to your _mother_, Harry?"

"Oh, sure." Harry walked up to the red-headed girl and brought her back to the table.

"Guys," Harry began, "this is my mum. Mum, this is Hermione, and that's Ron."

"Very nice to meet you all." said Lily gently. Hermione nodded and Ron smiled. Harry noticed Ron was in a daze and spoke.

"Dude! What's wrong?" asked Harry. Ron snapped out of his daze and replied with a dull, "Huh?"

"Um, okay then. So, what have you two been doing all summer?" asked Harry. Hermione, as usual, was the first to reply.

"Well, I went to France on a pleasure trip, read all of my old books all over again, and spent the rest of the summer at Ron's. I had a good time. How about you?" said Hermione briskly.

"What do you think I did? I hung out at the Dursleys until Sirius came to pick me up." said Harry irritably.

"What do you mean that Sirius came and picked you up?"

"He came to my uncle's house and brought me here. That's what I mean."

"Harry, Sirius is dead."

"No he's not. He's just as lively as my mum is. He's still sleeping, though. So," he turned to Ron, "how was your summer?"

"Eh, not bad. Actually, it was quite, um, interesting." said Ron as he glanced at Hermione. Harry noticed that they were holding hands under the table; it made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

"So, um, how's Ginny?" asked Harry nervously.

"She's okay. She got a job in Fred and George's shop, and she's attracting all sorts of new customers."said Ron bitterly.

"No, I mean, is she seeing someone?" asked Harry. Ron had a look on his face like he just swallowed a sour Acid Pop.

"Yeah, she's seeing David Whittier or something or other. I don't really remember; she's been through seven boyfriends this summer." finished Ron. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach, and Hermione shook her head. All of a sudden, Lily called out, "Breakfast!" Harry looked up at her as she brought a humongous feast to the table.

She had just put Hogwarts to shame; there was sausages, bacon, eggs, porridge, fried potatoes, pancakes, and strawberry tarts. Harry eyed the feast and looked back up to his mother.

"Mum, we don't eat that much!"

"Well, Sirius does. Haven't you ever eaten with him?"

"Not since last year, Mum. When we were with him last year, he didn't eat that much; in fact he barely ate at all." said Harry.

"Trust me, he can eat." Lily turned to Alexis

"Alexis, please get Sirius up."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." and with that, Alexis left the room. Hermione spoke up and said, "That's your cousin, Ron?"

"Yeah, she is. She's so weird though. I don't know what is up with her."

"What do you mean she's weird? She seemed all right to me." said Harry.

"You haven't been around her as long as I have. And it's really weird being her cousin, too."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Not much, it's just that she's the only American witch in the entire school. She's entirely different than the rest of us. She's more popular than Harry is, for crying out loud!" said Ron dramatically.

"So? There's nothing wrong with being an American girl! I happen to be pen pals with one as a matter of fact. She's rather nice, but she's only a little different than us." said Hermione.

"So what's so strange about her?" asked Harry.

"She is my only cousin that isn't pureblooded."

"Once again, what's wrong with being different? I'm half-blooded and Hermione's Muggle-born."

"Well, oh bloody...you'll see when school starts." Ron sputtered. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and looked back towards Ron. Just then, Sirius came bursting through the door, with Alexis trailing after him. Sirius eyed the table and began shoveling down the fried potatoes, leaving Hermione with a look of disgust on her face. Lily looked up at Sirius and spoke.

"Is it good, Sirius?" she asked sarcastically. Sirius looked up at her with wide eyes and mumbled a gruff, "Mhmmm" through a mouthful of food. Lily turned to Harry and said, "So, you still think he can't eat much?" Harry shook his head in reply as he grabbed the plate of bacon. Hermione and Ron commenced eating, when all of a sudden, James came through the entrance and screamed, "BACON! OH MY GOD!" He dove into the table and ate with Sirius. Harry's expression was nothing short of shocked. He started laughing, and soon the whole table joined in. Then, there was a knock at the door.

**A/N- Omg, cows! Anyway, please review.**


End file.
